Me and You
by elsnagapirang
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta Bekhyun simanis yang penuh keceriaan dan Chanyeol yang amat berlawanan darinya. tapi, Bagaimana kalau mereka mempunyai permasalahan yang sama yaitu : Orang tua dan CINTA...?
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Dan pemeran yang lain akan bermunculan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, *cielah,  
Hehehehe baru pertama kali buat ff, tapi banyak kok cerita yang bisa dijadiin gs ahahaha.

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Terkesan angkuh dan sombong. Sebagai lelaki berumur 17 tahun yang sedang menimba ilmu di Seoul High School, ia memang terkenal sebagai sosok yang pendiam dan dingin, wajah tampannya hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, bahkan untuk bicara. Suaranya seakan seharga 1 batang emas murni. Sangat mahal dan berharga.

Chanyeol duduk ditempatnya dan langsung membuka buku pelajaran bahasa inggris yang menjadi pelajaran pertama dikelasnya. Dia juga terkenal dengan kepandaiannya, ah tidak kejeniusannya dalam semua mata pelajaran. Dan tampaknya, Ia tidak peduli dengan suasana kelasnya yang riuh yang pastinya amat berisik. Para gadis ada yang bercerita seru yang artinya menggosipkan ini itu seperti yang dilakukan Luhan dan genknya, ada yang berdandan memakai eye liner dimatanya seperti Min Yoongi , para lelaki ada yang sibuk mencatat pekerjaan rumah yang mereka pinjam dari anak lelaki yang terlihat cupu dengan kaca mata tebal si Kim Taehyung. Taehyung nampak kesal namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya diam dan duduk ditempatnya.

Mereka baru terdiam ditempat duduk masing-masing saat , guru bahasa Inggris serta wali kelas mereka datang dengan diikuti seorang yeoja cantik dengan senyum yang sangat ramah. Senyum itu tidak memudar dari ia memasuki tempat yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya, dan bertambah saat dia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Matanya yang sipit membentuk bulan sabit, lengkungan bibirnya tetap keatas, kulit wajahnya yang putih membuatnya seperti bersinar. Cantik, ramah, dan senyumannya manis.

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru yang datang dari Busan, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Mr Lee menyuruh yeoja cantik itu yang masih tersenyum manis. Sementara dikelas ini para lelaki sudah terkagum-kagum kecuali Kris, dia terlihat menghela napas kesal dengan murid baru ini, tapi para perempuan mencibir menilai bahwa senyum itu berlebihan.

"Anyeong! Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, aku baru di Seoul karna selama ini aku tinggal di Busan bersama nenekku, salam kenal.." ucapnya dengan ceria. Pandangannya mengedar melihat seluruh murid yang akan menjadi temannya, dan ia terpekik pelan saat melihat Kris yang mulai gusar dibangkunya.

"Salam kenal" balas seluruh murid.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, sekarang kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Park Chanyeol" dan sekarang seluruh kelas memandang horor sang guru dan murid baru itu, pasalnya tidak ada satupun murid dikelas ini yang tahan duduk disamping Park Chanyeol, ah kalian akan tau nanti.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kursi barunya diiringi senyum mengembangnya, dan senyum itu makin melebar lebih tepatnya menyengir ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Kris.

BRUGH!

Baekhyun tersungkur, dia terjatuh saat melewati meja Luhan. Tawa menggema di kelas ini, murid yang lain tau bahwa itu sengaja. Karna kaki Luhan keluar dari mejanya dan menjegal kakinya Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum girang saat ia berhasil mengerjai anak baru itu, tapi senyum itu menghilang digantikan raut wajah heran saat Baekhyun menghampirinya sambil menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf pada Luhan sambil tersenyum,

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak perhatikan jalanku, maaf ya.."

'hah, bukankah lebih baik jika anak baru itu marah dan memakiku?' batin Luhan

Baekhyun terkikik melihat Luhan yang bengong, lalu jalan lagi ke tempat duduknya. Menaruh tas, dan mengeluarkan buku kosong. Ini hari pertamanya masuk, jadi belum tau jadwal mata pelajaran, bahkan buku pelajaran dan seragam sekolahnya pun baru akan diberikan nanti sepulang sekolah, sekarang Baekhyun masih menggunakan seragam lamanya yang berwarna coklat terang.

memulai kelasnya dengan pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya yang membahas tentang Tenses. Dan murid lainya memperhatikan.

"Hai, namaku Baekhyun." ucapnya pada namja disebelahnya yang hanya meliriknya tanpa ekspresi, datar. Merasa di diamkan Baekhyun mengetukkan pulpennya di meja Chanyeol.

"Aku tau." jawaban itu sedingin es dan semendung langit saat ingin hujan. Tapi membuat Baekhyun terkikik pelan,

"Namamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah tau kan?" jawaban itu sama datar dan dinginnya, tapi membuat dahi Baekhyun mengerut dan tampak berpikir. Tampangnya imut sekali.

"Aha! Park Chanyeol.." Seru Baekhyun agak keras membuat seluruhnya menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tampak kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku dan papan tulis.

Sementara Baekhyun segera bangkit dan menundukkan kepala tanda menyesal kepada dan teman-teman barunya.

"I'm sorry Mr Lee, maaf kan aku.." ucapnya

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau boleh duduk. Asalkan kali ini dengarkan pelajaranku dengan baik tanpa ada yang mengobrol. Atau kalian bisa duduk diluar Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengernyit ketika namanya dibawa-bawa, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang nyengir ke arahnya.

"Maaf,"

"Diamlah, aku tak suka orang berisik.." desis Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung diam dan dengan canggung mencatat apa yang Mr Lee jelaskan dan tulis dipapan.

Selama pelajaran hanya diam, dan mencatat, tak ada obrolan ringan, hanya menghadap papan dan buku. Hari pertama Baekhyun sangat membosankan, teman sebangkunya sangat sangaaaatt pendiam. Bahkan, untuk istirahat tadi pun dia tetap dibangkunya dan hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja. Chanyeol tertidur. Haaaft, ajakan Baekhyun untuk kekantin pun ditolak. Dikelas ini ternyata bukan hanya Chanyeol yang invidualis, ternyata semua teman barunya juga hanya peduli pada diri masing-masing. Tak ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol, apalagi mengajak Baekhyun kekantin, mungkin ada anak-anak lelaki yang sekedar kenalan pada Baekhyun tapi hanya sebentar setelah itu mereka terburu-buru pergi.

Mereka terburu-buru pergi karena dari tempat duduk belakang ada Kris yang melototi mereka lalu mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Tanda mereka harus menjauh dari Baekhyun, dipikiran mereka pasti Kris menyukai Baekhyun.

Sekarang, dikelas hanya ada Chanyeol, Kris, dan Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun bangun untuk menghampiri Kris dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Tapi Kris malah memelototinya dan bilang, 'jangan hampiri aku, diam ditempat!' tanpa suara

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal, tapi lucu. Tanpa suara juga ia membalas,

"ajak aku ke kantin, aku lapar Wu Yi Fan!" Kris melotot lagi pada Baekhyun dan membalas,

"Diam ditempatmu!" ucapan tanpa suara itu terus mereka lakukan secara sia-sia, kelas ini sepi tak ada siapapun. Ah, kecuali Chanyeol, ada dia disini.

"Cih, aku pergi sendiri! Dasar naga babo.." ucap Baekhyun dan ingin pergi, namun dengan sigap Kris mencegahnya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun ditempat duduk gadis itu secara paksa sehingga tercipta deritan yang membuat Chanyeol bangun dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Diam ditempatmu Dwarf !"

"Dasar naga jelek, aku lapar! Jangan panggil aku Dwarf!" akhirnya lengkingan itu keluar juga. Dia sangat benci saat naga itu memanggilnya Dwarf, taukan? ituloh si pendek jelek pemarah yang ada di film Lord Of The Rings. Oh Baekhyun benci itu..!

Kris berjalan keluar tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun, tapi ketika didepan pintu ia berkata untuk jangan pergi pada Baekhyun dengan wajahnya garang, dan Baekhyun menurutinya dengan menggerutu.

"Eh, maaf kan aku Park Chanyeol-ssi, aku pasti sangat berisik sekali ya?" ucap Baekhyun saat dirinya sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang melihatinya. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol segera keluar dari kelas dengan wajah dinginnya. Baekhyun hanya meringis tanda ia menyesal membuat keributan.

Baekhyun berjalan kaki untuk sampai kerumahnya yang baru ditempatinya selama 3 hari. Ia bersenandung kecil dan melompat-lompat riang seperti anak-anak 5 tahun. Dengan wajah cantik, manis dan polos, membuat terlihat masih sangat pantas bertingkah imut seperti itu.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang paling menyenangkan hati Baekhyun saat ini, karena, setelah menunggu 16 tahun ia akhirnya diijinkan tinggal bersama orangtuanya, Byun Leeteuk dan Kim Heechul yang sekarang menjadi Byun Heechul. Baekhyun sungguh sangat senang, sampai ia terkekeh sendiri. Penantian dan rengekannya selama 16 tahun akhirnya dikabulkan oleh sang nenek dan ayahnya.

"Halo bibi Wu.. Nia hao ma?" sapa Baekhyun pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menanam bibit wortel dihalaman rumahnya. Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil bibi Wu itu mendongak dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Xiao-Baek, kau sudah pulang? Aku baik, biasa sedang menanam wortel, gunakan bahasa korea, kita dikorea sekarang.." wanita itu terkekeh bersama Baekhyun, wanita yang bernama Kim Ryeoweok ini menjawab dengan bahasa cina yang fasih, tentu saja itu karna suaminya Wu Hanggeng orang cina.

"Bibi~ jangan memanggil ku Xiao-Baek lagi, aku sudah besar. Sudah 16 tahun biii~ kenapa sih bibi dan Yifan suka sekali memanggilku yang ada kata kecilnya...?" keluh Baekhyun sambil manyun kali ini dia sudah memakai bahasa tanah kelahirannya.

"Ckckck, katanya sudah besar tapi masih suka manyun, kau tau cemberut itu bisa menghilangkan hal baik.." ucap Ryeoweok, dan Baekhyun langsung nyengir, "hehehehe"

"Baek, kau bertemun Yifan-ku?" tanya Ryeoweok

Wu Yifan atau Kris, yaa mereka adalah anak dari Wu Hanggeng dan Kim Ryeoweok. Tetangga Baekhyun, atau bisa dibilang mereka masih ada hubungan darah, karna Kim Ryeoweok sendiri adalah sepupu dan Kim Heechul, ibu Baekhyun.

"Yaa bi, tadi aku lihat dia. Dan bibi tau aku itu sekelas dengan Wu-Yifan, kyaa aku sangat sebal padanya tadi bii, masa dia tidak mau mengantarku berkeliling dengannya, bahkan aku dilarang untuk kekantin.." Baekhyun bercerita dengan penuh kekesalan pada bibinya ini, setelahnya ia tersenyum lagi,

"Tapi Yifan penyelamatku bii hari ini, hehehe, walau dia melarangku kekantin dia memberiku roti isi yang sangat banyak, sampai tersisa ditasku ini.."

"Benarkah itu? Nanti bibi akan tanyakan kenapa dia tidak mau mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah baru.."

"Iya bi, sekalian diomeli yaa, diakan harusnya berbaik-baik padaku, hihihihi. Ohya bibi mau rotinya? Sangat enak loh.." Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan roti isi yang tadi diberi Yifan, dan juga seragam barunya. Memberikan roti ini dan menunjukkan seragam barunya itu, dan Ryeoweok berterimakasih karena roti itu.

"Sama-sama bii, dan bii, aku mendapatkan seragamnya, waah aku harap ini muat dan pas yaa bi, hehehe"

"Kau pasti sangat cantik memakai seragam itu, aigooo, kau sangat senang sekali, dan jangan nangis yaa kalau ternyata tidak muat bajunya.." Ryeoweok menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ah bibi, sudah memuji malah membuatku khawatir diakhirnya, aku tidak akan menangis bibiku sayang, kalo cemberut saja menghilangkan hal baik, bagaimana kalo aku menangis,? Aku tidak mau membayangkannya.. Hehehe"

"Baiklah baiklah Xiao-Baek.." ucap Ryeoweok, Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum manis, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Ayolah, mereka yang mengenal Baekhyun pasti sudah tau dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Bibi, aku masuk dulu yaa. Aku ingin masak untuk makan malam, uggh pasti menyenangkan bisa makan malam bersama eomma dan appa malam ini.." Ryeoweok tersenyum miris melihat Baekhyun yang berbinar, hatinya sedih mendengar betapa inginnya Baekhyun makan bersama orangtuanya itu. 'Byun Jungsoo, seharusnya kau menyesal mengasingkan Xiao-Baek ku..'

Mengasingkan? Kenapa Baekhyun diasingkan? Pertanyaan bagus, nanti author jelaskan karna sekarang ini Baekhyun mengambil tangan wanita yang seumuran ibunya ini, dengan terus tersenyum bahkan beraegyo 'buing-buing' Baekhyun yang dasarnya sudah imut dengan terus beraegyo membuatnya bertambah imut 10kali lipat, sampai akhirnya Ryeoweok tersenyum kembali malah tertawa melihat aegyo Baekhyun. Tadi ada kesedihan dimata Ryeoweok maka dari itu Baekhyun beraegyo, Baekhyun tidak suka ada yang bersedih dihadapannya apalagi orang itu yang disayanginya.

"Baiklah bibiku sayang, aku masuk dulu yaa, sini aku cium dulu.." pinta Baekhyun, Ryeoweok mencondongkan pipinya ke Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun agak berjinjit untuk meraih pipi itu, pasalnya ada tembok penghalang diantar mereka ditambah Baekhyun yang pendek membuatnya agak kesusahan mencium Ryeoweok.

'Mmuuaacchh' sengaja Baekhyun berdecak seperti itu, ciuman itu mendarat sukses dikedua pipi dan dahi Ryeoweok, dan Baekhyun segera masuk kerumahnya dengan sedikit berlari karena sifat Baekhyun yang lain adalah tidak sabaran. Ryeoweok hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah laku keponakannya yang tersayang itu.

Byun Jungsoo, seorang pengusaha sukses yang kaya raya tapi mempunyai istri yang bertingkah laku selayaknya anak 5 Heechul, istrinya yang mengidap kemunduran mental setelah melahirkan seorang bayi cantik yang diberi nama Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Jungsoo amat sangat mencintai istrinya, sehingga ia membenci Baekhyun yang dianggapnya sebagai penyebab kemunduran mental istrinya. Itulah yang membuat Jungsoo rela membuang anaknya itu, tapi orangtuanya tidak tega melihat bayi yang masih merah itu dibuang begitu saja, alhasil merekalah yang menjaga Byun Baekhyun di Busan.

Selama 16 tahun, Baekhyun hanya mengenal siapa ayah dan ibunya namun tak pernah dianggap menjadi anak. Dulu setiap Baekhyun liburan sekolah, ia selalu minta pada nenek dan kakeknya untuk menginap dirumah ayah dan ibunya dan amat sangat senang ketika nenek dan kakeknya mengijinkan. Namun, apa yang ia dapat? Tidak ada sapaan, apalagi panggilan sayang. Tidak ada senyum ramah tamah, yang ada pertengkaran antara nenek dan sang ayah. Jungsoo mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal tapi dia yang pergi dari rumahnya bersama sang istri dan tinggal dihotel selama Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menetap di Seoul.

Sakit hati? Tentu. Dibuang, tak dianggap, dipandang hina oleh ayahnya sendiri Baekhyun pasti sakit hati. Tapi, meskipun tau kenapa ia dibenci ayahnya, meskipun merasa sakit tidak dianggap, bahkan sang ayah terang-terangan bilang bahwa ia membenci Baekhyun. Tak membuat dia membenci ayahnya. Ia tetap menyayangi sang ayah, Byun Jungsoo. Terbukti dari keinginannya yang sangat kuat untuk tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Awalnya jelas nenek+kakek serta Jungsoo tidak mengijinkan, tapi ketika Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara pada sang nenek selama 1minggu dan tidak mau makan sampai sakit, akhirnya sang nenek mengalah dan mengijinkan bahkan berbicara pada Jungsoo bahwa dirinya sudah tua dan tak sanggup lagi menjaga Baekhyun. Dan Jungsoo mengijinkan karna Baekhyun beralasan ingin bersekolah di seoul dan alasan-alasan lain ah bukan tepatnya rengekan dari Baekhyun dan orangtuanya, akhirnya Jungsoo mengijinkan Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya.

"Appa.." panggil Baekhyun ketika melihat sang ayah yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Jungsoo hanya menoleh sebentar lalu beralih lagi ke istrinya dan kembali fokus untuk memakaikan topi pada Heechul. Dengan keberanian lebih Baekhyun menghampiri sang ayah dan bertanya.

"Appa, aku sedang memasak makan malam, tapi appa dan eomma mau kemana?"

Jungsoo membuang nafas kesal "Aku ingin membawa istriku untuk medical check-up. Jangan memasak yang tidak perlu aku akan pulang malam.." jawab Jungsoo tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang terharu sekarang, mungkin berlebihan jika kau terharu karna ayahmu berkata padamu, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Dia sangat terharu mengetahui sang ayah mau berbicara panjang padanya. Ini kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan sang ayah padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada ayah dan ibunya, "Baiklah appa," dan dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi, 16 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat jarak yang jauh tak kasat mata diantara kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun ada rasa sayang, canggung tetap ada. Ditambah sang ayah yang kaku dan dingin padanya.

Jungsoo pun langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun, Heechul tersenyum pada kekanakan pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum ceria.

Heechul wanita yang amat cantik dari masa muda sampai sekarang, amat pantas bersanding dengan Jungsoo yang tampan dan kaya raya. Kisah percintaan mereka tidak sesulit kisah drama yang menguras emosi dan air mata.

Setelah 3 tahun saling mengenal mereka menikah tepat di 3 bulan masa pernikahan Heechul hamil. Mereka pasangan yang paling bahagia didunia.

Namun, tiada kehidupan yang lurus dan indah saja bukan, badai pasti datang. Setelah melahirkan, bagi Heechul rasa sakit itu menjadi rasa takut yang berlebihan. Rasa takut itu menjadi phobia yang tidak tersembuhkan. Menyebabkan kerusakan pada otaknya dan pola pikirnya, sehingga ia berubah bertingkah selayaknya seorang anak usia 5 tahun yang ingin dilindungi dan tanpa rasa sakit.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah masalah pribadi Heechul sendiri, dia adalah pribadi yang tidak bisa menahan sakit, walau hanya tergores pisau dijarinya Heechul akan dengan berlebihan menanggapi rasa sakit itu. Dan Heechul lah yang tidak bisa berdamai dengan rasa takut dan sakitnya pasca melahirkan. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Jungsoo? Dia malah menyalahkan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum ternoda.

Blam..

Pintu itu terkunci, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas dilantai. Tubuhnya meluruh, kakinya lemas berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Walaupun senang ayah menjawab, namun perasaan sedih dan mirislah yang mendominasi hati Baekhyun. Berpikir bahwa dia memang anak yang terbuang, ayahnya tetap sama dihadapannya tapi dia harus bertahan. Tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya adalah keinginannya. Dia harus bertahan ! Semangat itu kembali merasuki Baekhyun, 'lagipula appa sudah mau menjawab ku kyaaa' pikiran positifnya pun membantu agar lekungan dibibirnya tertarik keatas, membuat senyuman indah yang sempurna cantiknya.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah besar yang memang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dari lahir. Rumah besar dan mewah, dengan cat warna yang didominasi emas dan putih gading. Peralatan dan perlengkapan rumah ini mewah dan tentunya mahal.

Chanyeol disambut seorang pelayan lelaki separuh baya, yang sudah mengabdikan hampir 25 tahun hidupnya di keluarga Park. Chanyeol hanya berdehem ketika melihat pelayan Shin, nama panggilannya, itu tersenyum padanya. Menyuruh pelayan itu terdiam ketika Chanyeol tau kalau Pelayan Shin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung berjalan dan masuk kekamarnya yang dilantai atas. Pelayan Shin tersenyum maklum atas sikap anak majikannya itu, karena Chanyeol sudah terbiasa begitu.

Apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol begitu antipati terhadap orang lain? Begitu dingin, tidak tersentuh, dan tampak tidak peduli itu sudah ada didarah Chanyeol sejak dia kecil, memang dia bukanlah anak yang biang rusuh yang sering menciptakan keonaran. Oh my,! Chanyeol itu sangat pendiam dan benci kerusuhan ataupun keramaian.

Chanyeol yang sudah dikamar langsung membersihkan diri, selama 30 menit dia berada dikamar mandi hanya sekedar berendam merilekskan badannya yang lelah karena sekolah. Setelah berpakaian santai Chanyeol langsung mengambil buku pelajarannya dan yaa, dia belajar.

Ini adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol di rumah , setelah mandi dia akan belajar atau sekedar membaca buku selama berjam-jam di kamarnya, dan keluar ketika pelayan Shin memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Dan membaca buku lagi dan tidur, keluar kamar lagi ketika pagi hari dan berangkat sekolah dan belajar lagi. Membosankan? Bagiku sih jelas, aku author yang gak terlalu suka belajar. (maaf malah curhat)

Chanyeol tidak punya teman, dan tidak berniat mencarinya. Temannya hanya kamar dan buk. Suasana sunyi dan sepi juga menjadi sahabat baiknya. Kesepian? Pastinya Chanyeol juga merasakan kesepian, tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa kesepian yang selalu ada dihatinya. Kenapa? Karna dari dulu kesibukkan ayah dan ibunya yang mengajarkannya bertahan dengan rasa sepi itu.

Ayah Chanyeol, Park Siwon, seorang aktor dan model ternama dikorea bahkan seluruh dunia. Wajah menawan di umur yang tidak muda lagi, tetap menjadikan Park Siwon sibuk tak terkendali. Membuatnya jarang ada dirumah dan memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Ibunya, Kim Yesung adalah seorang pembisnis handal yang mempunyai beberapa restoran, dan hotel berbintang dikorea. Sibuk? Jelas.

Karena kesibukan dua orang tuanya yang sangat tidak terkendali itulah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpisah disaat umur Chanyeol masih 10 tahun.

Saat itu Chanyeol disuruh memilih untuk tinggal dengan siapa. Park Siwon atau Kim Yesung? Dan saat itu pula Chanyeol kecil yang pintar itu sudah mengerti apa itu perceraian kedua orang tuanya, mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin tinggal dirumahnya, dengan ataupun tidak adanya orang tua disampingnya. Walaupun bertentangan dengan pengadilan dan ketika hakim ingin memutuskan bahwa Chanyeol harus masuk panti asuhan. Kim Yesung dan Park Siwon akhirnya mengambil keputusan bahwa mereka akan tetap tinggal bersama demi Chanyeol. Dan itu dianggap baik oleh sang hakim.

Ketika ketukan palu terdengar dan saat itu pula Chanyeol seakan mendengar gemuruh palu thor yang sedang mengamuk, ayah dan ibunya resmi bercerai. Ia pasti sedih, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah datar dan tanpa suara.

Kekecewaan sering dirasakan Park Chanyeol. Dari dia dilahirkan, dia hanya merasakan kekayaan yang berlimpah. Bukan kasih sayang. Ayah, ibunya begitu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan sehingga bercerai.

Ketika Chanyeol yang berumur 10 tahun itu memutuskan hanya ingin tinggal di rumah, dengan ada atau tidak adanya orang tua, sebenarnya dia berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban, yaitu : ayah dan ibunya tidak jadi bercerai, atau ketika mereka bercerai, mereka jauh lebih perhatian padanya. Namun, tak ada satupun yang ia dapatkan. Ayah ibunya tetap bercerai, dan dia tetap tidak mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

Mencari perhatian dengan membuat onar? Hell, itu hanya ada didrama bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memakan malamnya dengan tenang dan diam. Di meja besar yang terbuat dari batu marmer yang didesain indah ini hanya dirinya yang mengisinya. Sepi, terlalu sepi. Hanya dentingan sendok garpu yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol tersentak karena pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ketika dia masih disekolah tadi. Kepada sosok gadis yang tampak ceria dan penuh senyuman. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhun. Park Chanyeol mengingat nama itu di kepala cerdasnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan Byun Baekhyun dengan senyuman cantiknya itu dengan kuat, tampaknya Baekhyun cukup menempel erat diingatan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa tuan? Kepala anda sakit?" pelayan Shin yang sedang berdiri didekat Chanyeol merasa khawatir dengan kondisi majikannya ini.

"Tidak." singkat jelas dan hanya satu kata

"Apa anda butuh obat? Atau yang lain?"

"Tidak." satu kata itu terucap ulang dari Chanyeol, lagi-lagi pelayan Shin tersenyum maklum pada Chanyeol.

"Panggil saya jika anda butuh obat yaa tuan.." ucap pelayan Shin ketika melihat Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan makan malamnya dan malah beranjak kekamar.

TBC

Hai hai hai.. kkkkk ini ff pertama yang aku publish, sebenernya sih banyak banget ff yang numpuk, Cuma yaa gitu, masih malu buat nunjukin.. kkkkk^^ nah, sekarang nemuin deh tempat yang jarang diketahui orang-orang rumah, jadi bias deh nuangin seluruh ide yang ada…

ANNYEONG ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aduh, maaf yaa ini baru pertama kalinya buat cerita di ffn ini. jadinya amburadul. Hehehe, gak ada prolognya, kalo ada typo maklum yaa kkkk~

Pokoknya ini kisah ChanBaek.. Semua cast supporting akan datang sendirinya dengan berlanjutnya cerita ini...

SARANGHAJA !

***~

Pagi ini Seoul High School atau nama kerennya SHS gempar..

Seluruh murid perempuan disekolah ini sibuk membicarakan Byun Baekhyun, siswi baru di kelas XI-A , pasalnya Baekhyun tertangkap oleh penghilatan mereka berangkat sekolah bersama Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu.

Wu Yifan atau Kris itu bisa dibilang seorang kingka disekolah ini, paras tampan dan tubuh tegap tinggi menjulang membuat siapapun pasti akan menatapnya ketika sedang berjalan. Dia populer, sungguh populer disekolah ini, bahkan namanya juga dikenal di beberapa sekolah yang ada diseoul ini.

Yang amat disayangkan adalah, Kris itu biang kerok dimanapun dia berada. Terutama di sekolah. Dia suka sekali menciptakan keributan. Sampai dia disebut berandal oleh semua guru disekolah ini.

Pernah suatu kali, ah tidak beberapa kali Kris terlibat perkelahian dengan anak-anak dari sekolah lain hanya karena Kris tidak terima dicurangi saat ada perlombaan basket antar sekolah dan alasan-alasan yang mengaharuskan Ryeoweok datang menghadap guru BP bahkan kepala sekolahnya langsung.

Dan alasan yang mengesalkan Ryeoweok, saat dia dipanggil karna Kris habis-habisan membully temannya yang menurut Kris sendiri itu hanya bercanda dan menyuruh guru ataupun ibunya diam menganggap itu 'kejahilan' anak SMA saja. Kelakuan naga-.-

Kris begitu bukan karena dia cari perhatian dan ingin diperhatikan. Bukan, dia berlaku onar dan biang kerok ataupun jahil, karna dia memang sudah seperti itu. Sifat jahil dan hyperaktifnya memang ada dari dia kecil, jadi harap maklum.

Untung Kris mempunyai wajah tampan dan otak yang cemerlang dalam pelajaran ataupun merayu setiap orang yang akan memarahinya malah akhirnya akan jatuh dan luluh padanya.

Tapi didunia ini, Kris hanya akan kalah kepada satu orang yaitu Baekhyun, sepupunya itu amat sangat dia sayangi.

Seperti pagi tadi, Baekhyun sudah ada dirumahnya sedang sarapan dan bercanda-canda dengan ibunya.

Sesuai dengan keputusan malam sebelumnya yang diambil suara hanya oleh Reowyeok dan Baekhyun. Mereka harus berangkat bersama dan Kris harus menemani Baekhyun kemanapun gadis itu mau pergi karna Baekhyun belum begitu tau jalan di Seoul.

Awalnya ia membantah mati-matian, tapi siapa sih yang bisa melawan aegyo Baekhyun?

Tanpa bisa membantah lagi Kris menyetujuinya, karna setelah menurut otak cerdasnya Kris. Baekhyun juga butuh perlindungan. Hatinya yakin sepertinya Baekhyun akan menjadi korban bullyan Luhan, sang Queenka disekolah.

Maka jadilah seperti ini, kehebohan dimana-mana. Bahkan anak perempuan yang menjadi saksi melihat Kris dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama sambil bercanda-canda menceritakannya sambil menangis. Dia menangis karna sakit hatinya melihat pangeran yang dia sukai sejak lama sudah menjalin hubungan (lagi) bahkan dengan seorang anak baru.

Malang sekali dia, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya jika dia tau bahwa Baekhyun dan Kris hanyalah sepupu.

Dan, berita heboh ini juga sampai ketelinga sang Queenka, Luhan.

Luhan, gadis cina yang amat sangat cantik. Memiliki mata rusa, bibir dan hidung yang kecil mungil, rambut kecoklatan yang bergelombang bawahnya, dan jangan lupa kulit putih susunya itu.

Luhan mendelik tajam pada anak perempuan yang bercerita itu, hatinya yang marah itu menguarkan aura jahat kesekitarnya. Mata rusanya berubah sinis dan siapapun yang melihat Luhan saat ini pasti akan bilang 'mengerikan'

Hatinya panas, dan isi kepalanya sibuk bertanya, apa semua itu benar? Apa benar Kris menjalin hubungan dengan anak baru itu? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia berpacaran dengan anak baru, sementara dia masih terjebak dengan kisah masa lalu mereka? Bagaimana secepat itu?

Padahal ia masih teringat masa-masa disaat dirinya Kris bersama, tertawa bersama dan membully bersama. Meskipun membully dan bertingkah begajulan bukanlah dirinya, tapi asalkan dilakukan bersama Kris, pastilah Luhan rela karna itu menyenangkan.

Luhan adalah anak pasangan Xi Yunho dan Kim Jaejong. Ayahnya yang seorang Profesor dan ibunya yang mendirikan sekolah dimana ia bersekolah sekarang.

Luhan juga mempunyai seorang kakak lelaki pertama yang bernama Xi Henry dan kaka perempuan yang bernama Xi Xiumin. Mereka sekarang menuntut ilmu S2 dan S1 di Harvard University untuk Henry dan Cambrige University untuk Xiumin. Meskipun usia mereka hanya berbeda 1 dan 3 taun diatas Luhan.

Ayahnya juga mengelola sebuah perusahaan besar di bidang lokomotif membuat keluarga Xi sebagai salah satu keluarga terpandang di negri ini.

Mempunyai kedua orangtua dan kedua kakak yang pintar sebenarnya membuat Luhan tertekan, karna dia berbeda.

Meskipun Luhan belajar dengan giat dengan membaca buku, mengerjakan prnya atau mencari pengetahuan yang lainnya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mencerna pelajaran itu agar bisa masuk kedalam otaknya.

Karna itu kedua orangtuanya dengan tega mencap dirinya sebagai anak yang bodoh.

Itu yang membuat Luhan sedih, padahal ia berusaha. Ia berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan mendapat ranking sebisanya. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak mendapatkan itu.

Luhan yang cantik tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang kutu buku yang tetap dicap bodoh oleh kedua orangtuanya ketika di Junior High School. Dia merasa diasingkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan kedua kakaknya. Dia amat sedih.

Sampai ia bertemu Kris ketika masuk di Senior High School. Melihat Kris yang begitu bebas dan merdeka walaupun dicap berandal oleh orang-orang.

Waktu itu sebenarnya Luhan adalah sasaran empuk bagi Kris untuk dibully. Luhan sangat polos dan kutu buku, tapi ia malah jatuh cinta pada calon korbannya. Sedangkan Luhan, ah ia pun sudah jatuh terjerat pada pesona si tampan Kris.

Secara perlahan Kris mengubah Luhan, ah tidak. Luhan yang menyerap dengan baik tingkah laku Kris yang bebas itu. Ia merasa dirinya nyata jika bersama Kris, ia merasa hidup dan diinginkan. Dan satu hal lagi, Kris mengajarkan Luhan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Luhan yang dulu memakai kaca mata dan dikuncir dua sekarang tidak ada lagi kaca mata itu, dan rambutnya sudah terbiasa tergerai indah. Dulu Luhan sangat kuno dengan kemeja longgar dan rok yang panjang dibawah lutut, sekarang tampil modis dengan baju yang pas badannya dan rok yang sedikit memamerkan kaki jenjangnya.

Luhan seperti baru dan Kris yang mengubahnya. Dan kebiasaan Kris yang buruk pun mengubah Luhan. Membully.

Ia sangat senang jika ada murid yang menangis karna dirinya, membuatnya seperti berkuasa atas mereka. Dan bergabung dengan anak-anak nakal membuatnya mendapat hiburan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Membully itu sebagai pelampiasan amarah yang ia pendam ketika sedang dirumah.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna kedua orangtua Luhan segera mengetahui perubahan anaknya itu berasal dari hubungan Luhan dengan Kris. Maka dari itu dengan segala upaya Xi Yunho dan Kim Jaejong memisahkan mereka berdua.

Dan segala upaya itu berhasil dilakukan oleh orangtua Luhan setelah Luhan dan Kris berpacaran selama 1 tahun tepat 3 bulan yang lalu.

Bukan karna Kris tidak mencintai Luhan, tapi dirinya tidak mau lagi membuat Luhan makin berubah dan menjadi seseorang dengan peran antagonis.

Kris menjauhi Luhan setelah memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Walau mereka sekelas namun tetap tidak ada interaksi ketika mereka berhadapan, dan itu yang membuat Luhan kesal.

Jadi, ia memutuskan walaupun Luhan dan Kris putus, Luhan tidak ingin berubah, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia ingin mendapat perhatian dari siapapun, entah itu orangtuanya ataupun Kris.

Luhan berjengit kaget ketika Kris dan Baekhyun memasuki kelas sambil terus tertawa. Tangan Kris yang merangkul pundak Baekhyun membuatnya marah, ditambah dengan tawa bahagia Baekhyun saat Kris melemparkan candaan padanya. Seketika Luhan ingin merobek-robek bibir Baekhyun.

Itu posisinya, dirangkulan itu seharusnya dirinya. Tawa itu harusnya menjadi tawanya. Dia merebut posisinya, dia merebut orang paling berharga dihidupnya.

'Tidak bisa diampuni !'

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kris terus bercanda dari mereka keluar rumah sampai kesekolah bahkan ketika sampai kekelas mereka.

Kris terlalu pintar membuat lelucon sampai Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sebenarnya ini adalah cara yang digunakan Kris agar Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya yang sedang membicarakan mereka.

Kris sudah memperkirakannya, maka dari itu Kris sedang bimbang. Bimbang bagaimana memikirkan bagaimana melindungi Baekhyun, karna selain fans fanatik dia juga mempunyai haters fanatik.

.

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Kris dan duduk di mejanya yang kemarin, tepat disampin Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan berkata.

"Hari ini aku akan bersikap tenang, kau tidak perlu khawatir oke?" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendengus dan mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap kaca disamping kirinya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih setia melihati pria remaja disampingnya tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa sikap Chanyeol ini mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Selalu mengabaikan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka terbawa perasaan, jadi ia tetap duduk dan sekarang tersenyum tulus yang amat manis.

.

Hari ini Jung ssaem, seorang guru matematika memberikan tugas kelompok di kelas. Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan Kim Taehyung sebagai teman kelompoknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada Taehyung yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk mendapatkan teman, walaupun hanya satu bagi Baekhyun. Ia harus cepat-cepat beradaptasi dengan sekolah dan mencari teman baru disini serta mengumpulkan nilai-nilai yang tertinggal. Karna ia masuk bukan dari kelas satu, melainkan dari kelas 2 dan lebih 3 bulan.

Dan sesuai instruksi guru matematika itu semuanya harus bertukar tempat duduk selama mengerjakan tugas darinya.

Jadi dengan segera Baekhyun pindah ketempat Kim Taehyung. Sementara Chanyeol yang mendapatkan Kris sebagai teman sekelompoknya hanya diam ditempat duduknya, begitu pula dengan yang Kris lakukan. Ia malah duduk dengan wajah malas menatap seluruh murid yang heboh bertukar tempat.

Sementara Luhan, mendapatkan Min Yoongi sebagai teman sekelompok. Yoongi pindah kesebelah Luhan sambil menahan rasa takutnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan keringat dingin menguasai pelipis dan tangannya, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan dalam hati ia merapalkan doa yang ia bisa agar Luhan bisa diajak bekerja sama didalam tugas ini, yaa minimal Luhan tidak mengamuk atau marah-marah.

***

 _ **Hehehehehehe segini dulu yaaa, review pliss ^^**_


End file.
